Return
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Weird love story about Prus and Hung. Death Charas .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Return © Tetsuya Hideyoshi, Aru Hasegawa, & cyrille-ve **

**Warning: Death Chara(s). kalo ga suka Death Chara(s) jangan masuk. Cukup review. *lho?***

**A/N: ceritanya Gilbert itu ikutan klub basket gitu ya, lol. Terus dia itu pemain inti. Wakakaka *plak***

**====================================RETURN==========================================**

Siang itu adalah siang terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Elizaveta Hedervary.

Gerimis halus turun dari langit yang gelap dan kelam, mencerminkan perasaannya kali ini. Air matanya sudah habis. Dia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mata hijaunya yang indah – namun terlihat kelam—menatap dalam ke arah sebuah peti mati yang berada di depannya. Sesaat, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat Ludwig yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dan sesekali menyeka air yang hampir mengalir dari ujung matanya. Feliciano menangis terisak-isak, sama seperti yang lain. Gadis itu merasakan lututnya bergetar dan tak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuh dan kesedihannya, tetapi seseorang memegang pundaknya—ah, Roderich. Lelaki itu kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum simpul yang lembut—namun hampa—kepadanya.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan pergi secepat ini. Rasanya, baru sebentar dia merasakan kejahilannya. Baru sebentar dia tertawa bersamanya. Baru sebentar dia melihat senyumannya, tapi—sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Gilbert Weillschmidt, seorang lelaki yang sesungguhnya ia cintai itu, sudah pergi untuk selamanya, berbaring di dalam peti hitam itu dengan tenang dan meninggalkan semua kenangan bersama Eliza, bahkan sebelum Eliza sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah terpendam sejak lama.

Seandainya saja ia menyatakannya lebih cepat. Seandainya saja ia tak perlu berpikir panjang dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menunjukkan perasaannya lebih jelas. Seandainya saja—

"Semuanya," seseorang memecah suara isak tangis di ruangan itu. Alfred.

Alfred melihat sekelilingnya dan berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia berdeham, lalu melanjutkan, "Kemarin, Gilbert Weillschmidt, seorang kawan dan kakak yang kita kasihi, meninggalkan kita semua pada pukul 15.15 sore hari, karena tertabrak oleh mobil boks (??) yang diketahui milik Ivan Braginski saat dia menuju ke pertandingan basketnya. Marilah kita semua berdoa untuknya, agar ia bisa tenang dan tetap tersenyum di alam sana, " dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

Saat lelaki berkacamata itu mengucapkan 'di alam sana', Elizaveta merasakan air matanya keluar lagi. Kemudian ia segera menyekanya, namun air mata dan kesedihannya seakan-akan kembali meluap, sehingga tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia jatuh ke lantai keramik gereja tanpa nama itu, tepat di samping peti mati Gilbert. Kemudian dia menangis terisak-isak di atas peti mati lelaki yang telah—secara tak langsung—menghancurkan hatinya.

Di rumahnya, ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia kembali merenungi semuanya. Ia menyesal, kenapa dia tidak tertawa lebih banyak bersamanya. Kenapa dia tidak bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Dan, lagi-lagi, ia menyesal… kenapa ia tidak menyatakannya, kalau dia sangat mencintai Gilbert. Kini, gadis itu hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Elizaveta. Ibunya.

"Eliza… ada surat untukmu. Ibu taruh di kolong pintu, ya," kata ibunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, selembar amplop muncul dari sela pintu. Elizaveta mengambil amplop tersebut, dan terkejut melihat siapa pengirimnya. Gilbert. Dikirim kemarin, saat hari kematiannya. Dengan cepat dia membuka amplop surat itu, dan melihat isinya. "ini.. benar-benar tulisan Gilbert.." bisiknya. Dalam hati dia membaca isinya, dan membelalak.

'_Eliza, besok kita bertemu taman jam 12. Jangan telat! Gilbert_' besok… hari ini. Elizaveta melihat ke arah jam dindingnya. 12.15. Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang masih terus turun diluar rumahnya, dia memakai sandalnya dan pergi ke taman tempat dia dan Gilbert sering bermain dulu. Ia pun akhirnya sampai ke taman dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"… tentu saja. Bodoh," pikirnya. Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan senyum mirisnya, dan saat dia berbalik untuk pulang ke rumah, dia terpeleset, dan kepalanya terhantam oleh batu besar. Dia pingsan, dan tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya untuk menolongnya.

Elizaveta terbangun, masih di tempat yang sama. Namun, sekelilingnya berbeda. Hari itu cerah sekali, seakan-akan awan gelap dan hujan deras yang telah membasahi tubuhnya tak pernah ada. Di sekelilingnya terdapat benyak orang. Banyak anak-anak bermain ayunan, perosotan, dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat, sangat dikenalnya.

"Hei, dasar bodoh! Masa bisa jatuh!," kata orang tersebut sambil tertawa. Saat dia mendongak, terlihat seseorang yang berkulit pucat dan bermata rubi yang menyodorkan tangan ke Elizaveta. Dia membelalak. Dia—Gilbert, hidup kembali.

**Aha-aha, fict baru~ tapi ga jadi English =.= ohya, fict ini dibuatnya pake diskusi ama senpai-ku, lho, Arvan Hasegawa ama cyrill-eve~ hehe**

**Gimanaa? Tolong di review ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizaveta membelakak ke arah orang yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya tersebut. Orang itu melihat Elizaveta dengan tampang kebingungan. Orang itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Hoi? Eliza? Kenapa bengong?"

"Gilbert.."

"Hah?"

"Kau benar-benar Gilbert?" Eliza mengguncang bahu Gilbert. "Ka—kau kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku Gilbert yang hebat!" katanya sambil menepis tangan Elizaveta. "Gilbert… kau masih hidup?" tanya Eliza di tengah isaknya. Gilbert melihat Eliza dengan tampang bingung, tetapi kasihan. "Apa? memang aku terlihat sudah mati? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur ya? Makanya, kalau lari lihat-li—" belum sempat Gilbert menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Elizaveta melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gilbert dengan erat, dan menangis. "Gilbert.. syukurlah…". Di muka Gilbert terlihat sirat-sirat merah. Tangannya ingin memeluk Eliza kembali, tetapi dia ragu-ragu.

Elizaveta mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat sekeliling. Dia merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Rasanya baru-baru ini terjadi.. "Gilbert, ini tanggal berapa? Hari apa?" tanya Elizaveta dengan muka cemas. "Eh? Sekarang.. tanggal 18 April" jawabnya sambil melihat ke layar handphone nya. Eliza terkejut. "De—18?" katanya dengan muka pucat. "Iya. Kenapa kau jadi takut begitu sih?" Eliza tidak menjawab. Dia menggigit jarinya. '_18… berarti seminggu sebelum kematian Gilbert. Berarti.. apa aku memutar waktu..? kalau iya.. aku harus mengubah semua yang terjadi di masa depan!_'

Taman sudah sepi. Hari sudah memasuki sore, tetapi Gilbert dan Elizaveta masih disitu. Terdiam. Elizaveta ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Sambil merenung di ayunan, dia berpikir. Dia ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi seminggu kemudian. Dia ingin memberitahu kalau akan ada truk yang menabraknya pukul 15.15 tanggal 25 April. Dia ingin memberitahu tentang kematiannya.. tentang semua orang yang menangis di depan petinya. Dan juga, dia ingin menyatakan tentang perasaannya selama ini yang disesali olehnya setelah kematian Gilbert.

"Gilbert.." katanya dengan nada halus. Gilbert menengok ke arahnya. '_aku harus mengatakannya.. aku harus memberitahu kepadanya tentang perasaanku.. sebelum terlambat._' gumamnya dalam hati. "Gilbert aku-" "Eliza… aku menyukaimu"

Elizaveta kaget akan perkataan Gilbert. Gilbert menatap tajam kepadanya. Mata Rubi nya menembus mata Emerald Elizaveta. "… eh?"

"Iya, itu… aku menyukaimu. Sebenarnya sih, dari dulu. Tapi kurasa ada orang lain yang kau sukai, jadi—" Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya. Muka pucatnya terlihat merah.

"aku… yang sebenarnya ku sukai itu kau! Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, karena kukira kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai teman.." Elizaveta menggenggam rantai ayunan dengan kuat. Dia merasakan seluruh badannya gemetar. Mata tajam Gilbert makin menusuknya.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert membuat pergerakan. Dia berjalan ke arah Eliza, menggenggam tangannya yang sedang memegang rantai ayunan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Gilbert..?". Gilbert menempelkan bibirnya ke Eliza. Sebentar, namun sangat lembut.

'_Sekarang_,' katanya dalam hati. '_Aku harus benar-benar mengubah semuanya. Harus._'


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap kamarnya. Dia langsung loncat dari kasurnya, dan melihat layar handphone-nya. 19 April. '_Jadi.. itu semua bukan mimpi..?' _gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu dengan cepat Eliza menyambar handuknya yang tergantung di belakang pintunya, dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

* * *

"Pagi" sapa seorang cowok berambut cokelat yang membawa tas biola. Roderich. "Pagi" balas Eliza dengan senyuman mengembang. Roderich tampak menunjukan wajah bingung. "Eliza, hari ini sepertinya kau ceria sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Roderich akhirnya. "Hm?" sahut Eliza sambil menaruh sepatunya di loker. "Hem.. sebenarnya beberapa hal terjadi kemarin, sih." katanya lagi. "Apa?" tanya Roderich penasaran. "Itu… "

"Hoi" seseorang mendorong kepalanya. "Aduh! Apaan sih—" kata Eliza sambil mengelus kepalanya dan menengok ke belakang, dan memerah saat mengetahui kalau yang mendorongnya adalah Gilbert. "Se—selamat pagi…" sapa Eliza gugup. Seketika, wajah Gilbert berubah jadi merah. Roderich mengeluarkan bunyi 'puh' dari mulutnya, yang diikuti oleh tawaannya. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti… Hahaha.." katanya selepas tawa. "Ah.. bu-bukan gitu.." elak Eliza. "Ano.. sebenarnya.." . "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyebarkan ini kepada siapapun kok.". Roderich membenarkan posisi tas biolanya sebelum berkata, "Jadi, semoga langgeng, ya." "Sial kau" kata Gilbert. Dan Roderich tertawa lagi sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

"Hari ini ada jam bebas, kan? Kau ambil kelas apa?" tanya Eliza. "Mungkin…" katanya sambil memegang dagunya. "Kelas Sejarah AP. Kau?". "Kalau begitu.. aku juga deh."

"Bukannya kau ada kelas Sejarah AP? Tuh ada bukunya" tanya Gilbert sambil menunjuk buku yang didekap Eliza. "Eeh.. mungkin tidak apa-apa mengambil kelas 2 kali dalam sehari." Eliza melihat cover buku Sejarah AP. Covernya berwarna biru laut dan terdapat gambar-gambar wilayah Negara Axis Power. Lalu terdapat label putih menempel di atasnya bertuliskan 'Hedervary, Elizaveta'. "Oh…" tanggap Gilbert sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Elizaveta berpikir. Dia sudah membuat semuanya berubah. Tapi, belum tentu takdir Gilbert akan berubah. Belum tentu mereka akan bersama lebih dari seminggu. Dan belum tentu juga—ini semua kenyataan. Mungkin saja ini hanya khayalan dari obsesinya selama ini. Wajahnya memucat saat memikirkan hal itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya.

Tapi kemudian tangan Gilbert yang hangat menggenggam tangannya. Lalu entah kenapa semua rasa cemasnya hilang. Dia tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan halus Gilbert dengan erat.

_Semua yang kubutuhkan sekarang ada disini. Dan untuk seterusnya, … apakah akan seperti ini?_


	4. Chapter 4

24 April.

* * *

Tanpa ia sadari, Elizaveta sudah membuatnya makin rumit. Sebenarnya, dia sadar kalau dia hanya akan mempersulit semua ini. Dan sekarang, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah Gilbert menuju kematiannya.

"Aku akan ikut pertandingan basket," kata Gilbert sambil melahap mie-nya.

Eliza merasakan lututnya bergetar saat dia mendengar pernyataan Gilbert. "Ba-basket? He-hebat dong.." dia berpura-pura seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa saat Gilbert menuju ke pertandingan itu. "Ya, memang hebat. Maka dari itu mereka memilihku. Haha." Canda Gilbert. Tapi, Elizaveta tidak tertawa sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Oh, iya. Pertandingannya besok, ya. Kau harus datang menyemangatiku." Eliza ingat, saat Gilbert mengajaknya menonton pada saat 'itu', dia menolak dan bilang kalau dia datang hanya akan membuat Gilbert ge-er.

'_aku harus bilang… kalau tidak… percuma aku mengubah semua ini.. tapi…' _katanya dalam hati. "Hm… kalau timku menang, kau akan kutraktir makanan deh. Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal ya, nanti kau gemu—" "Jangan." Kata Eliza tegas. Dan bergetar.

"Apa?"

"Jangan ikut pertandingan itu!"

"Hah?" kata Gilbert kaget.

"Kok gitu, sih? Ini kan pertandingan basket yang penting, kau sendiri yang bilang ini hebat!" Gilbert menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf. Seluruh pengunjung di restoran tersebut memusatkan perhatian pada mereka.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh! Aku nggak bakal setuju!" nada Eliza lebih tinggi, tapi terdengar bergetar. "Kenapa sih? Kau kok, jadi melarangku begitu?" Gilbert berdiri. Baru kali ini selama 12 tahun pertemanan mereka, Gilbert berteriak sekencang ini pada Eliza. Eliza mulai tegang. "Itu.. karena.." "Karena apa?"

"Sebenarnya.."

"APA?" Gilbert tidak menyadari kalau nada suaranya sudah jauh melebihi nada yang sewajarnya seorang laki-laki ucapkan ke perempuan, terutama pasangannya sendiri. Eliza berdiri dan memukul meja.

"KAU AKAN MATI BESOK JAM 3 SORE KARENA TERTABRAK SAAT BERANGKAT MENUJU LOMBA BASKET ITU!"

Hening. Gilbert terkejut, sehingga tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Tapi di satu sisi wajahnya, terlihat wajah yang bingung. "… Ma-mati?" katanya bingung. "Ma—maksudmu?" Eliza mulai meneteskan air dari matanya. "Aku… nggak mau kau mati kedua kalinya… itu semua sungguhan, Gilbert… percayalah padaku.. sebenarnya aku kembali dari masa depan.. aku baru saja dari pemakamanmu, dan-" Eliza terisak. "Aku melihat suratmu, dan datang ke taman- lalu aku nggak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.."

Gilbert merasa percakapan ini mulai tidak masuk akal. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke luar. Sebelum keluar, dia berkata, "Walau kau yang bilang begitupun.." dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku akan tetap datang ke pertandingan itu. Maaf." Dan Eliza mendadak merasakan beban di badannya bertambah drastis, dan langsung jatuh ke lantai. Dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ternyata dia tidak bisa mengubah besar usahanya.

25 April. Akhirnya datang hari kematian Gilbert.

Eliza merasa dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Dia bisa saja datang ke rumahnnya dan tetap melarangnya untuk pergi, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan itu. Gilbert sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Saat ini, dia hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Gilbert tidak benar-benar meninggal nanti.

Dia melihat jam. 14.20. 55 menit lagi menjelang tragedi itu. Eliza harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya, dia harus mencegah Gilbert melewati jalannya tersebut. Tapi dia merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuknya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sudah jam 15.00. Sekarang dia tidak bisa meragukan apa-apa lagi. Dia HARUS menghentikan semua ini, bagaimanapun caranya.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizaveta berlari secepat mungkin ke arah jalan yang Gilbert lewati saat akan menuju ke pertandingan basket tersebut. Dia memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai di rumah—namun kali ini dia tidak peduli. Dia lebih mementingkan Gilbert daripada tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di jalan yang telah merenggut nyawa Gilbert. Dia mengangkat tangannya agar ia bisa melihat jam tangannya—15.13. 2 menit menuju semuanya. Semenit kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki yang memakai baju basket, tertulis 'WEILLSCHMIDT' dan nomor 22 besar di belakang bajunya. Orang itu melihat jam, dan melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Saat dia merasa tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat, dia berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Semuanya persis dengan sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, dari sisi kanan jalan, datang sebuah mobil boks besar –tidak diketahui apa isinya-, menuju Gilbert. Semuanya seperti di _slow motion—_Elizaveta yang melihatnya, dengan spontan berteriak, dan berlari ke arah Gilbert. Ketika dia hendak menariknya, pengelihatannya menjadi kabur, semua terlihat putih dan menyilaukan. Dan saat itu pun dia pingsan—tapi bisa merasakan, kalau dia berhasil menyelamatkan Gilbert.

* * *

Elizaveta terbangun. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sesuatu yang cukup tidak menyenangkan hatinya—hujan dan awan mendung. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menyadari kalau ada yang menetes dari kepalanya. Dan saat diseka, tangannya berlumeran oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah kelam. Darah. Dengan segera dia duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Hujan. Gelap. Sepi. Dan dia menyadari kalau dia memakai baju berwarna hitam, baju yang dipakai saat dia mendatangi pemakaman Gilbert. Ah—dia sudah kembali ke semula. Ke kenyataan.

Dia masih mengingat semua mimpinya itu—semua terlihat sangat nyata. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan di mimpinya itu, dia merasa semua hal yang dia dengar itu sangat nyata tapi –itu hanyalah bagian dari mimpi.

Saat dia hendak berdiri, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang.

"Hoi, masa begitu saja jatuh, sih!"

Kali ini, bukan mimpi sama sekali.

Eliza memutar badannya dan melihat seseorang berambut putih, bermata rubi, —tangannya dan kepalanya terbalut perban. "Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa disini.". Gilbert. Ya, itu adalah Gilbert Weillschmidt. Gilbert yang selalu menjahilinya, Gilbert yang selalu tertawa padanya, Gilbert yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. "… Gil-bert..?" katanya halus. Gilbert tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku. Terima kasih, ya.". "Tapi kenapa—untuk apa kau berterimakasih..?" air mata Eliza terus bercucuran dari matanya yang sudah sembab. "Untuk apa? Lizzie, kau lupa? Kau memperingatkan aku bahwa aka nada 'sesuatu' terjadi. Dan kau yang menarikku saat mobil itu akan menabrakku, kan?" Gilbert tersenyum, namun wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. Dan dengan segera dia memeluk Eliza dengan satu tangannya. begitu pun dengan Eliza—dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gilbert. Eliza menyebut nama Gilbert terus menerus saat dia menangis. "… Ya.. aku disini." Jawab Gilbert. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Elizaveta. Aku akan selalu disini."

"Ya.. aku juga."

* * *

Itu bukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi juga bukan mimpi.

Yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat itu adalah, semua orang kembali menangis. Kebanyakan dari mereka belum mengganti baju mereka—masih memakai baju yang mereka kenakan pada pemakaman Gilbert. Mereka menangsisi seorang yang terbujur kaku dengan luka di kepala yang sangat parah. Dia meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Di ujung kakinya, tergantung sebuah kertas, bertuliskan: 'HEDERVARY, ELIZAVETA'

* * *

**... sedih nggak sih? kalo ga sendih berarti saya gagal -pundung- pasti banyak yang nggak ngerti akhirannya. nah, itu tuh kayak... apa ya? == mimpi pas si Eliza sekarat, gitu.. BOT *plak* nah, sekarang di review~ /dihajar**


End file.
